Element
Element is an Iori Yagami edit character, created by Zelgadis for his King of Fighters Memorial series of fangames. He is a grey-coloured version of Iori, with multiple, flashy lightning effects on his sprite. His attacks are very powerful and have high priority, resulting in a foe that should not be taken likely. Introduced at the conclusion of the first Memorial game, Element is one of the possible final bosses of the sequel, the other being Puppet Yukino. He was the "ultimate creation" that Gustab Munchausen was gathering battle data for in the first game, but he escapes at its conclusion. He then starts off the events of the second game by disposing of Gustab and Psyqhical easily, then kidnaps Yukino Ozawa to brainwash her into Puppet Yukino for his purposes. In M.U.G.E.N, Element has two main variants. One is the official one made by Zelgadis, the other is the speculative OPIRUS version made before the second game came out, well known for its wide range of flashy supers and tendencies to kill opponents with 3 supers in 1 combo. Regardless of the version of the character, edits marked "Element" are very likely to be Cheap Characters. Contentshide Gameplay (Zelgadis version) Stats Movelist Special Moves Super Moves Combos Palette Gallery Videos Gameplay (Zelgadis version)Edit This is KamranBernstein's edit of the official version of Element from The King of Fighters Memorial Level 2. Initially, he was rendered unplayable due to a CMD file containing exclusively AI commands, but the version supplied above has been hacked to be playable by humans. His most notable feature is a desperation attack that fakes the KO screen at his last sliver of health. After that, he gets up and fires an unblockable instant kill laser that must be jumped over or dodged at point-blank range. If he kills his opponent, he gets up and wins the match. Unfortunately, the fake KO is only convincing with the King of Fighters Memorial Lv2 screenpack installed. When used by the player, this fake KO can work in the player's favour to win especially difficult matches. In addition, if the enemy fails to hit Element after he executes the desperation move, Element can get back up and continue fighting at 1hp. However, this fake KO can be overriden by multi-hit moves such as Zeeky H. Bomb's H-Bomb Substitution. KamranBernstein, like the rest of his edits, has added 2002 UM effects for the Purple Inferno and Chain Orbs -> Midnight Sun supers. He has also changed Explosion Slash Low so that it launches the opponent into the air, instead of slamming them into the ground, giving Element combo ability. StatsEdit Life 2400 Power 3000 Attack 120 Defence 100 MovelistEdit Hovering the mouse cursor over the Command Input icons will display text that refers to the inputs set in M.U.G.E.N's Key Config. Icons encased in square brackets [ Button-D ] require the respective button(s) to be held down. Hovering the mouse cursor over the icon displays the hold duration if applicable. Category:Characters Category:Local Thugs